You Have Got to be Kidding Me!
by candyland7
Summary: Leo's machine backfires on him and he gets turned into a baby! The demigods have to take care of him while the Hephaestus cabin has to figure out a way to fix this. Will Leo be stuck as a baby forever? Can they turn him back to normal in time? What does two certain gods have to do with this? Rated T to be safe. Warning has two OC's
1. Malfuctioning Machine

**Guys I got the idea for this story from ArtemisApollo97 her story Awe, ickle Leo! So go check out that story it is really good. Sorry if the characters are OCC I tried really hard. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. **

**Ch. 1 Malfunctioning Machine**

**Tiana POV**

We opened the door to bunker 9. But what we saw was not what we were expecting. On the floor was a little baby with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and elfish features. He was wearing an over grown Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, Leo's jeans, and was eating Leo's right tennis shoes.

"It looks like Leo!" Ambrosia, Leo's girlfriend, exclaimed.

I bent down next to the baby.

"I think it might be Leo after all he is wearing Leo's jeans and eating Leo's tennis shoe," Jason responded.

"It is Leo!" I gasped.

I picked up Leo who resorted in eating my raven black hair instead of his shoe.

"I wonder what happened," Annabeth mused.

"I think he looks adorable," Ambrosia squealed.

She took baby Leo from me. He looked upset until he saw her golden brown hair and started slobbering on it.

"I finally have something to tease Leo about!" Piper exclaimed happily.

Hazel looked at the bench where she assumed Leo was sitting earlier. She pointed at a machine that was on the table.

"What I'm guessing is that the machine backfired and hit him. Turning Leo into a baby," she said.

"We need to tell Chiron he will know what to do," Percy said looking at Leo who was wriggling in Ambrosia's arms.

Ambrosia scrunched up her nose. Everyone else sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?" Reyna asked.

We all looked at Leo who was slobbering all over Ambrosias pink shirt that said 'We are so going to look back on this day and laugh!'

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Annabeth said.

"Let's go now before anything else happens," Jason suggested.

We all agreed except Leo who was making baby noises that started annoying all of us. We got back to the big house. When he saw Chiron, who was in centaur form, he started bawling.

"Now who is this?" he asked looking at Leo.

"Chiron one of Leo's machines backfired and well…" Reyna trailed off.

"This is what happened."

We all nodded uncomfortably.

"He also needs a changing," Piper added.

Chiron grimaced but took Leo and us to the back.

"Since I am busy running the camp I will show you how to take care of Leo at least until we figure out how to change him back. Will you guys take care of him?" He asked.

We all nodded except Reyna.

"I have to go back to Camp Jupiter. I will help whenever I come," She said.

He showed us how to change a diaper, feed Leo, put him down for a nap, and a few other things. He gave us a bunch of baby clothes. I don't know where he got them but I didn't question him. Once Leo had woken up from his nap we took him to his cabin. Nyssa opened the door.

"Hi, where's Leo?" She asked.

"Ummm, here," Ambrosia said handing her Leo.

"Why are you handing me a baby?"

"This is Leo. One of his machines backfired on him."

She looked at Leo and muttered, "If this wasn't so serious I will laugh at you."

"Oh, we will so look back on this and laugh," Piper said.

"Like Ambrosia's shirt?" Nico asked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Leo saw Nyssa's hair and was about to chew on it when Nyssa handed Percy Leo.

"He is not going to eat my hair," she said, "I'll talk to Jake and tell him the predicament. Hopefully he will be senior counselor until this is fixed."

"That's what we came here about Nyssa. We need you guys to figure out how to change him back. If needed we will contact Hephaestus," Annabeth explained.

Nyssa nodded then went back inside to tell the other Hephaestus campers the problem. Percy was having troubles with Leo. Ambrosia's blue eyes glittered with mischief, though being a daughter of Hermes it isn't that weird.

"Do you think we could use Leo in pranks?" she asked.

"I wouldn't, I would use dead people," Nico answered.

I smacked him upside the head. I turned to my brother and raised an eyebrow at him getting drooled on, courtesy of Leo.

"Need a bit of help there Percy?" Hazel asked.

Percy nodded handing Hazel Leo.

***I am an innocent little line break that no one pays attention too***

"What is this pass-the-baby?" Frank asked when he ended up with Leo.

Ambrosia took Leo from Frank. I would have too he sounded like he didn't want to hold Leo.

"We could ask one of our parents to help us with Leo," she suggested.

"And risk getting our mom or dad hurt. I don't really like that idea," Percy said.

I agreed with him. I love mom and Paul and don't want either of them getting hurt.

"We could take him to the Roman camp and ask one of the parents for help," Nico suggested.

"That could take days," Percy muttered, "trust me I know."

Nico flinched at the reminder of the quest to save Artemis. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Leo then started to cry. We all groaned he cries every five minutes!

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

"He doesn't need a changing, we just feed and burped him so that couldn't be the problem, and do you think he needs a nap?" Ambrosia asked.

"No, he had him take a nap before we feed him," Piper stated.

I smiled. Ambrosia had sat Leo down on the ground so that she could use both hands to go through the diaper bag to find a toy. I sat down next to Leo covering my face with my hands.

"Peek-a-boo," I said opening my hands so that it looks like a door opening.

Leo laughed I repeated this a few thousand times. Everyone smiled at Leo's face. I heard the conch horn blow for dinner. Ambrosia picked up Leo again and we walked to the pavilion. Chiron had given us all permission to sit together at the Poseidon/Neptune table. We saw Thalia at the Zeus/Jupiter table-she had quit the hunters after the war.

"Hey," she greeted, "Where's Leo?"

Ambrosia lifted up Leo for Thalia to see, "Right here."

"You've got to be kidding me. That's Leo."

**Thanks for reading. Leo is around a year old so he is going to start talking soon. I hope you like Ambrosia I looked it up online and yes it is an actual girl's name, it means immortal. Anyways please Read and Review.**

**-candyland7**


	2. Leo's Second First Steps

**Hey not much to say. Oh, yeah I want to see the difference between the Sea of Monster book compared to the movie. Mostly to yell out the difference's at the screen. Anyways here is CH.2**

**Ambrosia POV**

Naturally I got stuck with Leo for the night. Thalia thankfully agreed to help us out with Leo. I felt bad for my cabin mates. Leo though was surprisingly quiet for a baby. I slept for around four hours that night. When he turns back to normal I am so getting him back for this.

"Hey! Ambrosia wait up!" Travis called.

"What?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Why do you have a baby?"

"It's Leo one of his machines backfired turning him into a baby."  
"Yeah right. I'm supposed to believe that."  
"Whatever, just please go away Travis."

He raised an eyebrow. I tried not to glare.

"Mama," Leo said.

"What?" I asked looking down.

"Mama."

Travis looked at me again then gasped.

"You didn't," he said.

"Didn't what?" I asked.

Travis ran off to Katie then I realized what he meant. My eyes widened. I ran to the Poseidon/Neptune cabin.

"Percy!" I yelled opening the door.

"What?" Percy asked half-asleep.

"Mama," Leo said reaching for Percy.

"What's going on is Leo back to normal?" He asked.

"Mama."

"What?"

Leo was reaching towards Percy saying, 'Mama' over and over again.

"What, Leo I'm a boy," he told the baby.

"MAMA!" Leo screamed.

"Wow Leo has lungs."  
Percy took Leo who was now crying. Slowly Leo's sobs diminished into hiccups.

"Are you happy now?" Percy asked Leo.

Leo didn't answer he instead started hugging Percy tighter.

"How much longer do we have to watch baby Leo?" Percy asked me exasperated.

"I don't now. Nyssa will tell us when the machine is ready until then we have to watch him. That reminds me Travis is spreading rumors that I am Leo's biological mother. He also assumes that Leo is the biological father I believe," I said.

"I'll talk to him."

Leo started wriggling in Percy's arms.

"Make up your mind will you?" Percy asked Leo.

Percy sighed and put Leo on the ground where he crawled around our feet. I watched him for awhile before turning to Percy.

"Thanks but he probably won't listen," A thought accord to me, "do you think Leo will remember all of this?"

"I don't know but if he does," Percy thought for a moment, "he will never look at us the same way again."

I saw Leo out of the corner of my eye. He was standing up his face was lite up. I turned to him and watched him take an attentive step. Leo didn't fall, Percy joined me at watching him, and Leo took a couple more steps before he fell. He started crying so I picked him up.

"I…I think we just watched Leo's second first steps," I told Percy.

Leo was sobbing in my shoulder.

"I didn't follow that. How can we watch Leo's second first steps?" Percy asked.

"This is Leo's second time as a baby; but this is his first time learning to walk again," I explained.

The conch horn blew in the distance.

"Time for breakfast, what do we feed Leo?" Percy asked.

"I'm guessing he's around a year old so…baby food," I suggested.

"But we don't have any."

Suddenly a package appeared next to me. **Hermes Express **the label read.

"Now we do, let's go," I said.

Tiana was waiting for us at the table. Travis caught my eye and mouthed, _your secrets safe with me. _He ruined it by winking. Plus I knew he already told most of the camp by the looks of all the stares I'm getting. I had taken the apple and blueberries baby food can with me and a baby spoon. I put the diaper bag filled with the other cans and necessities next to me on the ground. Soon Thalia, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Nico, and Frank came a few minutes later and sat by us.

"Having troubles?" Thalia asked looking at me trying to feed Leo.

"A lot," I admitted as Leo spit out more of the baby food.

"Here let me try. Jason was the same way."

Thalia took Leo and the can.

"I was not," Jason protested.

"Yes you were," Thalia responded.

We all laughed as Jason grumbled something inaudible. I ate while Thalia fed Leo. I couldn't help but admire how easily Thalia managed to get him to eat.

"Do you want to try again?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said taking Leo and the food.

I managed to feed him without any problems by following Thalia's instructions. One of my half-siblings walked up to me.

"Hey, Ambrosia," he said.

"Yes, John," I responded.

"Can I hold him?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah sure just be careful."  
I handed over Leo. I trusted John since he is one of the nicer ones of my half-siblings. John asked me a silent question. I knew what he was asking but I ignored him.

"So, whose baby is this?" John asked.

"None of ours, it's Leo. One of his machines backfired on him," I explained.

"Oh, so I'm holding your boyfriend?"

"Yep."

John smiled. Will Solace walked over.

"Nyssa told me of the incident," He explained at our confused looks.

"Oh, why did she tell you?" Percy asked.

"Well, she asked me to do checkups on Leo since he might be a baby for a few months she wants to make sure that nothing happens that shouldn't."

"When do you want the first checkup?" I asked.

"We could do one sometime tonight."

"I'll take him."

Everyone agreed. John gave me back Leo so he could go back to the Hermes' table. Will told me where to go and when. Holding Leo I walked to the beach. John had slipped me a note telling me to meet him at the beach.

"Ambrosia," a voice behind me said.

I turned there was John.

"What is it?" I asked exasperated.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why?"

"You're shaking again."

It was true. I handed John, Leo so that I didn't drop him.

"Deep breaths," John told me.

I nodded. Once it stopped I took Leo back.

"You need to tell them," John told me.

"I'm fine," I snapped and walked away from John.

Leo was eating my hair but I didn't notice.

**Next chapter will explain what happened to Ambrosia. Anyways please R&R.**

**-candyland7**


	3. Ambrosia's Secret

**Sooo, umm, yeah not much to say.**

**Ambrosia POV**

When I finally did notice Leo was eating my hair, it was covered with slobber.

"Oh, Leo," I laughed slightly.

I looked at Thalia's Pine, the place where Hermes flashed me to camp. If only my little brother managed to live long enough and not die in my arms.

"No, don't think…"was all I managed.

I realized what was happening just in time. Percy and the others were close enough for me to toss Leo to them so that's what I did. I threw Leo into the air towards them. I managed to see Percy get water under Leo before I blacked out.

_Flashback_

_I had my backpack over my shoulder. It was purple my favorite color. One of the few nice things my mom actually gave me. I barely knew my dad. He came once after I was born but only came to get my mom pregnant with my little brother. I came upon our mansion; I really hope my brother isn't home. It will only mean injuries. Without realizing it I rubbed my arm where there were words written by a knife and bruises. The words read; _Scum, Brat, Worthless, etc._ Walking into the living room I saw my mom with her brown hair curled professionally and her brown eyes were surrounded by her professionally done makeup a knife was in her hand. It was dripping blood. I saw my little brother with new scars on his arm. His blue eyes were full of tears and his brown hair was a mess_

_"__Amber help me!" he cried._

_I started crying._

_"__Let him go!" I yelled at my mom, "Please!"_

_"__Oh, I'll let him go alright," She replied._

_She lifted up the knife so that I could see it and plunged it straight into my little brothers' heart._

_"__Jay," I cried._

_My mom got up and left the room. Not even caring that she killed her own son. Jay was only 10 years old. I dropped my empty backpack, seeing as all my school stuff was in the kitchen, and ran to Jays' side. I sung his favorite song to him._

_"__Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me."

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be."

_Jay's eyes closed for the last time. I hugged his body and cried on it. I rocked him back and forth. I took the knife out of his body and threw it as far away as I could. After a few minutes a bright light filled the living room. My dad stood there._

_"__Dad," I chocked on tears._

_"__Oh, Amber I'm so sorry," Dad cried._

_"__Sorry," I was suddenly angry, "You let Jay die. You left us here with her! SHE KILLED HIM!"_

_I started crying again. Dad hugged me slightly and tries to take Jays body but I wouldn't let go. He eventually gave up._

_"__What do you know about Greek mythology?" Dad asked._

_"__What?" I asked chocking on tears._

_"__Well there're real. I'm Hermes god of messengers, thieving, etc."_

_I nodded, I believed it I guess. After all it made perfect sense with all the strange things that have happened, the cheer-leaders turning into demons, the big hellhound dog thing that smashed the Christmas elves, Percy, Mr. Blofis' stepson, suddenly disappearing in the middle of class, the crazy lunch lady with claws that dripped poison, also my dad suddenly appearing in a flash of light._

_"__Now we have to go to Camp Half-Blood one of the only safe places on Earth for you," Dad, Hermes I guess, said._

_I looked at Jays' cold body, "I'm not leaving Jay behind with mom."_

_"__You can bury him at Camp Half-Blood, now here."  
He handed me a purple duffel bag looking inside I saw everything I needed, including my photos of Jay and I. Before I could say anything I was enveloped in a flash of light. I tightened my hold on Jay. When the light disappeared we were on a hill. Next to me was a pine tree with a golden fleece and a dragon._

_"__Hello there Peleus," Dad said._

_"__Warn me next time," I chocked._

_Dad chuckled, "I'll go get Chiron."_

_He left before I could say anything. Taking one last look at Jay I put him in the hole dad made then covered his body with dirt._

**_Flashback Ends_**

"Ambrosia!" Someone said above me.

I shook my head to clear my head. Opening my eyes I saw John. I groaned and looked around. Tiana was holding Leo who was sobbing she was trying to console him.

"Go get Will," John told Piper, "Do it!"

Piper ran off. I got into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Umm, do you want the truth?" I asked taking Leo from Tiana and started rocking him.

"Of course we want the truth, you're our friend."

I sighed, "During the Giant War I got hit in the head by a club. I have permanent brain damage. Whenever I think of anything related to a traumatic experience I get sucked into a flashback. I wake up screaming from nightmares. Other times I start shaking uncontrollably."

"Who else knows about it?" Nico asked.

"Other than you guys, Will, Chiron, the Hermes Cabin, and Leo."  
"Leo knows?"  
"Yeah. I made him promise not to tell anyone."

Will and Piper came. Will started doing the usual checkup while Jason pulled Piper aside and told her. Will left after telling me to be careful.

"Thanks Will," I called after him.

Leo stopped crying and instead started hiccupping. Rubbing his back I gently got up with help from Percy.

"You know you didn't have to toss Leo at us," Jason laughed.

Nyssa ran up to us.

"The machine is almost finished. Should be done by tomorrow," She gasped.

"Good, I don't know how many more dirty diapers I can change," Thalia said.

Tiana giggled slightly. Nico ran up behind Tiana and grabbed her waist spinning her around. Everyone laughed when Tiana slapped Nico.

"Well at least Leo will be a teenager again," Nico said, "and ow!"

Tiana kissed Nico on the hand print on his cheek.

"Better now," He said.

Leo crawled off my lap and walked over to Nico.

"Up dada," he said.

"uh, no," Nico said.

Leo walked over to Percy.

"Up mama," he said.

Everyone laughed while Percy blushed.

"Up mama," he said again.

"Magic word?" Percy asked still blushing.

"Pwease," Leo pouted.

"One condition stop calling me mama."  
Leo nodded holding his arms up as high as they could go. Percy sighed and picked him up.

"I think Leo looks good in blue footie's don't you think?" Percy asked.

Everyone looked at Leo in his blue footie pajamas.

"Does he look good enough to eat?" Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico joked.

"He looks better in his red footie's with orange flames," I decided.

Everyone laughed.

**Perfect way to end. I'm evil to my characters don't ya think?**

**-candyland7**


	4. AN

**Sorry guys won't be able to update until November. Sorry, school stuff and being grounded :(.**

**-candyland7**


	5. Leo is a Teenager Again!

**Me: So…sorry?**

**Ambrosia: Really? That's all you have to say.**

**Me: Okay, I apologize…like a lot. I'm super sorry. **

**Leo: When do I become a teenager again?**

**Me: In a little a bit.**

**Piper: Deal with it and shut your mouth.**

**Jason: Hello!  
Me: Really?**

**Percy: Oh, about Jason…I kinda spilled a potion on him…oops.**

**Annabeth: Really Percy?**

**Percy: Sorry!**

**Jason: I see unicorns Piper…they're over there.**

**Nico: Is Jason going to be okay?**

**Percy: I talked to the Hecate cabin…He'll be like this for a day or two.**

**Ambrosia: Great…do we have to deal with him.**

**Percy: Yeah…**

**Jason: Kitties!**

**Me: Great…just watch him.**

**Leo: Hahaha! Someone get Jason on tape.**

**Travis and Connor: We've been videotaping for a while.**

**Jason: *poking Piper with pencils* Poke, poke, poke.**

**Piper: Jason stop it…**

**Jason: Piper they're staring at me.**

**Piper: I know Jason…wait what?**

**Jason: Piper…they're scaring me.**

**Thalia: Is Jason okay?**

**Frank: I think so…he's just slightly confused.**

**Thalia: Jason come here.**

**Jason:*goes to Thalia* Thalia…staplers are yummy.**

**Thalia: Sure they are…JASON!  
Jason*runs away with stapler***

**Everyone but Me:*goes after Jason***

**Me: Well, I don't own anything, but my OC's. Where's my stapler? JASON! *runs after the others***

**Ambrosia POV**

For some odd reason it felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Leo was still in Percy's arms.

"Damn Leo, you're heavy," Percy said.

"Down! Down! Down!" Leo chanted.

"Sure."

Percy put Leo down.

"Thank you Mama," Leo said.

"What did I tell you about calling me Mama?" Percy asked.

Leo smiled at Percy. Tiana stifled a laugh and I pulled my ambrosia colored hair back. Percy picked up Leo and tossed him in the air. Leo started laughing hysterically and Percy kept catching him with water.

"Percy stop!" I laughed.

"Okay," Percy sighed.

Annabeth picked up Leo and started tickling him. Leo kept squirming around.  
"No aunty no!" Leo cried.

"Okay wait hold up!" Ambrosia said, "So Percy and I are Mama, Nico's Dada, Annabeth's Aunty, and then who are the others?"

"Let's see," Percy started, "Leo who is this?"  
Percy pointed towards Jason.

"Uncle," Leo said.

"Him," Percy pointed toward Frank.

"Teddy!"

Frank looked offended.

"Her," Percy pointed to Thalia.

"Sissy!" Leo exclaimed.

"Not to bad," Thalia sighed.

"What about Tiana?" Percy asked.

"Aunty!" Leo said happily.

"Hazel?"  
"Sissy!"

"Piper?"

"Pretty!"

Piper blushed. Nyssa ran over.

"Guys!" She called, "Guess what!"

I looked at her, "The machines fixed?"

"Yeah, the one problem is that his clothes won't change with him."

"So we need to change him into the clothes that he was wearing when he changed into a baby," Jason guessed.  
"Yes," Nyssa said.

"They're in my cabin," Piper said, "I'll go get them."  
Piper ran off and Leo crawled too my feet. I picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Well, you're getting turned into a teenager again," I sighed, "Thank the gods."

Leo sucked on his thumb and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I've got them!" Piper called.

She ran forward and gave me Leo's clothing. I pushed back Leo's curly brown hair and handed him to Percy and Jason. They were the boys and were probably the best to change Leo.

"Thanks," Percy grumbled.

They walked off and I stood there with the others.

"Well, what are we going to do first?" I asked.

"After we change Leo back…probably tease him about it and end up going on a quest," Piper said.

***A small line break that breaks your heart***

Leo was chewing his shoe in the forges. The machine was pointed at him and Nyssa was ready to fire. I was with the others standing behind Nyssa.

"Ready…aim…fire!" Nyssa shouted.

A flash of white light went around Leo. It was as though watching the fast forward button. Leo was three, then five, eight, and then ten, soon he was thirteen, and then he was finally fifteen.

"Leo!" I exclaimed when the light cleared.

He was clutching his head. I bent down next to him and pushed back his brown curly hair.

"Ughh," he groaned, "My head hurts."  
"That's the side affect to getting turned back into a teenager," Nyssa said, "I'll get you some Advil."

Nyssa walked away. They probably had a bunch of Advil in the forges.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked, "From being turned into a baby I mean."  
"All of it," Leo groaned leaning his head on my shoulder.

I laughed slightly.

"Did I really say Frank was my Teddy?" Leo asked.

"And Percy and I were your Mama," I giggled.

"And you threw me at the others."  
"I tossed you!"

"Same thing!"

I kissed his cheek and looked into his brown eyes.

"You were a cute baby, but I like you better as a teenager," I told him.

"Ughh, I'm never going to hear the end of this," Leo groaned.

"Nope," Piper said popping the 'P'.

"Thanks Beauty Queen."  
"Repair Boy."

I slapped both of them and Nyssa came back with the Advil and water. Leo gulped the pills down and unsteadily got to his feet. I helped him get balanced. Leo sighed and looked embarrassed.

"Well, that felt weird, getting turned back into a teenager I mean," Leo added when he saw their confused faces.

I smiled at him and pecked his cheeks. Leo colored slightly. Laughing, I escorted Leo outside. I had totally forgotten about Travis. Thankfully we hadn't run into him yet.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Bunker 9…I need to finish something," Leo said.

"You don't have time for me?"  
Leo looked offended, "I'll always have time for you."  
"Prove it."  
Leo smiled and pulled me into the woods. I laughed while Leo dragged me.  
"Come here," Leo said, "I have something to show you."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, close your eyes."  
I closed my blue eyes and let Leo guide me through the woods. Honestly I wasn't too worried about running into something. He stopped me.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered in my ear.

Slowly opening my eyes a clearing came into view. There were purple balloons tied to the trees and a small picnic set up.

"Leo…who did this?" I asked.

"Well, I told the others about it and said to keep it a surprise. Then I got turned into a baby and I wasn't sure if it would be…" I cut Leo off.

I kissed him, slowly we broke apart, but only because we needed air.

"It's perfect," I said.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered.

"I totally forgot about that. With everything going on, it was the last thing on my mind."  
He frowned, "How could you forget your own birthday?"

"Yet you remembered. Even after getting turned into a baby, that proves that you are a good boyfriend."

I kissed him and we both went to the picnic blanket. Inside were PB&J sandwiches, chips, drinks, and a few mini purple cupcakes. As you probably have guessed, purple is my favorite color. As a legacy of Hecate it probably isn't that weird.

"So, how are you enjoying the picnic so far?" Leo questioned.

"It's amazing," I replied, "best picnic I ever had."

"What's the second best?"

I looked down, "It was with Jay, we decided to stay away from home as long as possible. I had packed a picnic that morning. We went to the park near our house and set up under a tree…"

_Flashback_

_Jay and I put down the red and white checkered picnic blanket. We sat under the shade of a big pine tree. The one that they put Christmas lights on every year. Every year I take Jay to the lighting and he has been close to this tree. He nicknamed it Jay's Amazing Tree._

_"__Ooh! Cookies!" Jay exclaimed._

_"__Not until after you have your sandwich," I replied._

_"__Amber…"_

_"__Eat it."  
I handed him his egg salad sandwich and grabbed my PB&J sandwich. I watched as Jay stuffed the sandwich in his mouth and egg salad dribbled down his chin._

_"__Napkin," I said handing him one._

_"__Amber," He spit egg salad everywhere._

_"__JAY!"_

_He wiped his mouth and I tried hard not to laugh. Jay swallowed and I handed him a plate and put fruit salad and carrots on his plate. Jay groaned, but ate them anyways. He probably knew I wouldn't budge. I finished my sandwich and fruit salad. I was working on my carrots when Jay finished his._

_"__Cookie please," Jay begged._

_"__Fine, but only one," I said._

_"__Yay!"_

_I smiled at my younger brother's antics. Jay grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies and started eating it. I finished my carrots and took the other chocolate chip cookie and ate it. Seeing one of my friends I waved to her._

_"__Amber!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know you where here! Your mom is looking for you two."_

_"__Great, Jay we need to go," I said, "Thanks Maria."_

_Maria smiled at me and I watched as her chocolate brown braid fluttered slightly in the breeze. I quickly gathered up all the picnic stuff and grabbed Jay. We both ran home and crawled in through my window upstairs. The lock is broken so I couldn't lock the window, neither could Jay._

_"__Jay, Ambrosia you are in so much trouble!" mom shrilled._

_Flashback Ends._

"Carmel Cake are you okay?" Leo asked.

I realized tears were flowing down my face.

"I'm fine…and Carmel Cake, really?" I asked.

"I like it," Leo defended.

"So do I, also Travis thinks that you were my son, and is mad at you," I said, "He's after you."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

**Me: We…finally…got..Jason.**

**Jason: Thalia, there's a unicorn on your head *starts giggling***

**Thalia: That's nice Jason.**

**Jason: You have a horn.**

**Piper: Jason, Thalia doesn't have a horn.**

**Jason: Piper you have angel wings…and a halo.**

**Me: Can I have my stapler back…I need it.**

**Jason: No, it's yummy.**

**Thalia: At least we took out all the staples.**

**Me: Great, where's my extra one.**

**Ambrosia: Here you go.**

**Me: Thanks, where did you put the staples anyways?**

**Thalia: Some place Jason can't get them.**

**Me: You do realize he can fly.**

**Frank: We put them in the Artemis cabin…well at least Thalia did.**

**Thalia: Yeah, guys kinda get turned into animals when they open the door. Only Artemis or another god can change them back.**

**Me: Cool…where's Jason.**

**Leo: Over there…he's eating the stapler.**

**Jason: There's a rainbow kitty. I want to pet it.**

**Me: Go ahead…**

**Leo: Is the story over?**

**Me: Yeah…you're a teenager again. What do you expect?**

**Jason: The kitties fluffy, I'm naming you Rainbow.**

**Me: Jason are you feeling okay?  
Jason: Thalia pet Rainbow…he likes you.**

**Percy: Rainbow…what's with people naming rainbow colored animals Rainbow?**

**Annabeth: Tyson.**

**Percy: *Starts laughing***

**Jason: Percy pet Rainbow!**

**Percy: Okay *walks outside to go get Rainbow***

**Jason:*shrugs and pets an invisible animal***

**Me: Okay then…please review.**


End file.
